Userboxes
This page is a list of userboxes to put on your profile page. To put them, simply insert the name of the template between these brackets wherever you want it on your page. To create your own custom user box click here. Wiki Userboxes Template:VictoriousUser Template:VictoriousRocks Template:BirdScene Template:TopEditor Template:100edits Template:1000Edits Template:10,000Edits Template:DanWarp Template:FavoriteShow Template:VictoriousHeart Character Userboxes Tori Template:ToriStyle Template:Toriluv Template:ToriVega Template:ToriFan Template: StopToriHate Template:TeamTori Tempate:GoldMic Robbie Template:RobbieFan Template:WhatHeIs Template:BigToe Template:HotRobbie Template:Poor Robbie Template:TeamRobbie Template:LoyalRobbieFan Template:RobbieLove Jade Template:JadeFan Template:Emo Template:JadeFanClub Template:TeamJade Template:LoyalJadeFan Template:GiveItUpShe'sBeautiful Template:DontMove Template:JadeLoverFirstEp Template:Cross Eyed Template:Things Cat Template: LovesCat Template:Catitude Template:CatLover Template:CatFan Template:CatLovers Template:CatHair! Template:HugCat Template:CatBabyGolfing Template:CatBirthday! Template:CatPiggie Template:OUCH! Template:GottaPee! Template:Mirrors Template:ZombieMakeup Template:Lunch! Template:IFeelSoLoved Template:FourthWall Template:BagelJuice Template:SkyNet Template:Friends Template:SweatandPee Template:Candy Template:StageFight Template:Family Template:Gifts Template:CatTrina Template:PeaceCat Template:ArianaFanMail Template:HairColor Template:ICanSing Template:Cute Cat Template:Cat'sProfile Trina Template:TrinaFan Template:Trina_Club Template:TrinaMoment Template:TrinaHair Template:TrinaHat Template:CatTrina Template:BirthweekRecordScene Template:NeverWalkAgain Template:Horn Template:Trina! Template:TrinaShow Template:TrinaLuv Template:LoyalTrinaFan Template:ThisGirl Template:YouHaven'tSeen Beck Template:BeckFan Template:BeckHot Template:BeckHOTcharacter Template:BeckAlone André Template:AndréFan Template:Ketchup Template:99ProblemsButMykicksAintOne Template:AndreAwesome Template:MostTalentAndré Template:HottAndre Sikowitz Template:SikowitzFan Template:Visions Lane Template:LaneFan Random Userboxes Template:Bibbles Template:Bibble2 Template:Haters Template:TasteSun Template:Bibble Template:AriLizDaniella Template:CatJadeCandy Template:Spy Template:Animals Template:Tennis Template:WikiTea Template:YellowPaper Template:Mamaw Template:AddictedtoUserboxes Template:GURL Template:ArianaFanMail Template:Ketchup Template:Pimple Template:TrinaWaz Template:Rainbow Template:Fruity Template:Fly! Template:CatTrina Template:CoffeeLover Template:Emo Template:BusyPerson Template:UserIs Template:Moist Template:FlyingBalls Template:Female Template:Male Template:Donate Template:3Ships Template:Parnets Template:CatLocker Template:ClosetClear Template:DanceLover Template:Guitar Template:HandcuffHate Template:Mustaches Template:PearPhone Template:CantStopBouncing Template:CastLove Template:Hair Template:UserWants Template:LGBT Template:LoveBlow Template:Dim Template:AGHP Template:DeanStanlandFB Template:DeanStanlandTweet Template:WikiFamily Template:Mr.Porkstache Template:Absent Template:TCObsessed Template:BeerBottle Template:Oh Look! Template:EverydayImShuffling Template:ChatMod Template:2,000Edits Template:SpoilerAlert! Template:BunnyAvaliable Template:GiantBunny Template:Andre'sSecretSanta Template:SpongeBobFan Template:ClosetParty Template:Geetar Template:Dance! Template:HammerTime Template:CandyPJ Template:UnderBed Template:PurpleTiger Template:Serious Template:Taco Template:SpeakerPhone Template:Bored Template:HouseKey Template:TextMessage Template:Vacation Template:Play Template:Drink Template:BeckActing Template:Message Template:FakeSnow Template:Cabbie or Rori? Template:Earthquake Template:Racoon Template:CatJadeToriGoBlonde Template:NextScene Template:SlammedHand Template:OompaLoompa Template:ShutUp Template:LookyBlister Template:PromsStupid Template: Tickle Template:Oatmeal Template:MrsLee Template:TheVictoriousCast Template:BettySueGoldenheart Template:Eyebrows Template:Badoffee Template:Jissors Template:FootInternet Template:CupcakeChildren Shipping Userboxes Template:NeutralShipper Template:MultiShip Template:CandreorCabbie Template:CatAlone Bade Template:Bade Template:BetweenBade Template:BadeIsAdorable Template:BadeKisss Template:TeamBade Template:CandreBade Template:BeckDateBoth Template:BadeCrazyLove Template:BadeFlawsAndAll Template:BadeLuv Template:HearttoBade Template:BadeOTP Template:BadeMind Template:BadeForever Template:BadeMoments Template:BadeHold Template:BadeHeart Template:BadeKiss Template:BadeSupport Template:BadeSecret Template:Bade Shocked Template: BadeBeauty Template: BadeStay Template: BadeLove Template: BadeCatch Template:SweetKiss Template:BadeArmy Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template: BadeNeed Template:BadeAndBat Template:BadeSawIt! Template:CanonShips Template:MoreBadeMoments Template:JadeBreakup Template:BadeShip Template:BadeBestCouple Template:JadeTPG Bendré Template:Bendre Template:BendreFriendship Bori Template:BoriCute Template:Borishipper Template:Conflicted Template:BatBori Template:TeamBori Template:Borifriendships Template:TVGB Template:CJB Template:BoriDisorder Template:BoriAwesome Template:BeckTori4ever Template:HoldingHands Template:BoriWazzedOff Template:BoriEye Template:BoriRestOfTheScene Template:FlirtySmile Template: BeckCares Template:BeautifulLove Template:WantsMoreMoments Template:BoriChest Template:BoriOTP Template:BoriKiss Template:BoriOTP Template:ToriStare Template:AlwaysAndForever Template:LoveAlways Template:SpecialPlace Template:LovesMoments Template:WantsAKiss Template:CantBreathe Template:Dinner Template:OnlyBori Template:BoriHamburger Template:MoreHope Template:BoriChin Template:NeverLetGo Template:Infatuated Template:BoriAdorable Template:Rules Template:Rocks Template:CutestEver Template:BoriCavity Template:BoriWantMore Template:GBTV Template:AlwaysOTP Template:BoriClose Template:Borilover Template: BoriBestCouple Template:Borior Bat Template:BatShipper Template:BeckDateBoth Template:Bat1 Template:CabbieAndBatLove Template:OBD Template:KidSister Template:Batawwkiss Template:Bat Template:BatAdorable Template:BatMusic Template:BatObsessed Template:BatHoldingHands Template:BatForever Template:BatOTP Template:BatAddiction Template:BatPerfect Template:BatBori Template:BatHoldingHands Template:Batcute Template:BatCabbieConflicted Template: Aviana kicks butt Tandré Template:Tandréshipp Template:Conflicted Template:Tandré Template:TandreFriendship Template:TandreMoments Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template:JandreTandre Template: TandreMeansMore Template:AndreSong2You Template:TandreVoice Template:TandreOTP Template:TandreKiss Template:CanonShips Template:AndreSongs2Tori Template:OTD Template:TandreFacts Template:365Tandre Template:TandrePerfection Template:Tandréunbreakable Cabbie Template:CabbieInLove Template:CabbieOTP Template:CabbieAndBatLove Template:CabbieShocked Template:CabbieCheekKiss Template:CabbieGoMeow Template:Need Cabbie Template:CabbieProme Template:CabbieShipper Template:Catrobbiemeanttobe Template:CabbiePerfect Template:AmazingCabbie Template:InappropiateGiraffe Template:CJB Template:FlirtyFlip Template:CatCutouts Template:Cabbie Holding Hands Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template:CabbieDisorder Template:StageFightingCabbie Template:CabbieChemistry Template:CanonShips Template:CabbieIsPerfect2gether Template: CabbieDuet Template: CabbieCutie Template: MakeOut Template:MoreCabbieHugs 'Rade' Template:Rade Shipper Rori Template:RoriShipper Template:Rorilovers Template:RoriAdorable Template:Rorimessup Template:Rori Tribbie Template:Tribbie Template:League Template:TribbieLuv Template:TribbieAdorable Template:SlicedBread Candré Template:CandreShip Template:CandreBade Template:CandreObsession Template:LittleRed Template:CandreBroSis Template:CandreLuv Template:Sorable Template:Candre Christmas Template:CandreOTP Template:CandreAmazing Jandré Template:Jandre Template:JandreFriendship Template:JandreLH Template: PerfectJandre Template: JandreLove Template: JandreShip Template: JandreSupporter Template:CJB Template:JandreRecognition Template: SoMuchJandreLove Template: JandreKiss Template: JandreHug Template: JandreOTP 'Jori' Template:JoriShipper Template: NoFighting Template:JoriLove Template:JoriKiss Template:JoriRocks Template:JoriPerfect Template:JoriPiggyback Template:JoriThumbsUp Template:JoriDancing Template:TVSL Template:JadeandToriParents 'Cade' Template:CadeShipper Template:CadeFriendship Template:CadeBFF Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:CadeLuv Template:Can'tGetEnoughCade Template:CadeForever Template:CadeHug Template:CadeDuet Template:CadePerfect Template:CadePose Template:CadeScene Template:CadeLook Template:CadeStandUp Template:Cadehug2 Template:CadeHug3 Template:Opposites 'Cori' Template:CoriShipper Template:Cori Template:CatTori Template:NeverSickOfCori Template:CoriShip Template:AlwaysCori 'Reck' Template:Reck Template:ReckShip 'Rodre' Template:Rodre 'Rebbie' Template:Rebbie 'Trandré' Template:Trandre Template:TrandreLove Template:TrandreMoreMoments Template:TrandreLuv 'Trinjin' Template:Trinjin Template:TrinjinScarilyPerfect 'Brina' Template:Brina Template:BrinaLuv Template:BeckandTrina Template:BrinaMoments Template:BringSomethingSpecial Template:MoreBrinaMoments 'Trade' Template:TradeFriendship Template:MoreTradeMoments 'Torina' Template:Torina Minor Ships Cinjin Template:Cinjin Janiel Template:Janiel Trinkowitz Template:Trinkowitz Real Life Ships Vavan Template:Vavan Template:VavanShipper Template:VavanLover Template:VavanCute Template:VavanAdorable Template:MoreThanBFFs Template:LuvVavan 'Veon' Template: Tandré is amazing Template:Veon Template:Veonluv Elavan Template:ElavanShipper Template:Elavan Template:ElavanDate Eliana Template:ElianaFriendship Template:Eliana Template:AriAndLiz Template:ElianaForever Template:ElianaLuv Eleon Template:Eleonluv Template:IluvEleon Variana Template:VarianaCori Template:VarianaDuet Template:VarianaShipper Avatt Template:AvattFriendship 'Aviana' Template:Aviana Template:AvianaIncredible Template:AvianaFlawless Template:AvianaLove Template:AvianaPerfect Template:Aviana rules Elitoria Template:LoveElitoria Template:ElitoriaLove Template:ElitoriaForever Template:ElitoriaShipper Mariana Template:NeedMariana Template:MegaMariana 'Arieon' Template:ArieonAdorable Template:ArieonLove Template:ArieonFlirting Template:ArieonPerfect 'Elatt' Template:Elatt_is_adorable Template: Tandre is amazing Template:IloveRade Episodes 'Season One Boxes' 'Season Two Boxes' 'Season Three Boxes' Songs Make It Shine Template:MakeItShineSong You're the Reason Template:YoureTheReason Template:Fly! Finally Falling Template:FinallyFallingSong Five Fingaz to the Face Template:Fruity Template:Fruity! Robbie's Big Toe Template:BigToe The Great Ping Pong Scam Template:TellMeThatYouLoveMeSong Freak the Freak Out Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:Freakthefreakout 'The Diddly-Bops' Template:FavoriteFood Template:Song2You 'Prom Wrecker' Template:BFBsong Template: BFB2 Template: BFB3 'Beggin' On Your Knees' Template: Beggin' on Your Knees 'Locked Up' Template:AllIWant Template:IWantYouBack 'A Christmas Tori' Template:INCWY 'The Breakfast Bunch' Template:DYFAM 'André's Horrible Girl' Template:Countdown 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' Template:TakeAHint Tori Goes Platinum Template:MakeItInAmerica The Blonde Squad Template:IThinkYou'reSwell TheSlap What I Hate Template:WhatIHateViewer Template:WhatIHateep1 Template:WhatIHateep2 Robbie's Improv Template:RobbiesImprovViewer Drive-by-Acting Exercises Template:DriveByFan Template:Beck'sAbsSegment Template:M'yehh Template:Letter S Actors/Actresses Victoria Justice Template:VictoriaJustice Template:VictoriaTalented Template:FlawlessVic Template:Victorian Ariana Grande Template:ArianaGrande Template:ArianaAlbum Template:ArianaHair Template:Arianator Template:ArianaLove Template:ArianaStunning Template:AriGorgeous Template:ArianaAdorable Template:CuteLaugh Template:LittleLove Elizabeth Gillies Template:LizGillies Template:Lizanator Template:LizForever Template:GorgeousGillies Matt Bennett Template:Matt Bennett Template:MattHot Template:MattAmazing Daniella Monet Template:DaniellaMonet Avan Jogia Template:AvanJogia Template:Avanhair Template:AvanJogiaHot Leon Thomas Template:LeonThomas Category:Community Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Userboxes